pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowy
Lillie |receivein = Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! |receivefrom = Samson Oak |hatchedin = Racing to a Big Event! |episodesuntilevolved = Spent 5''' episodes as an egg |location = With Lillie |debut = Racing to a Big Event! |ability = Snow Cloak (Not yet activated) |episodecaught = Getting to Know You! |caughtwhere = Pokémon School }} This '''Alolan Vulpix, nicknamed Snowy, is an -type Pokémon owned by Lillie. It is her first Pokémon. Personality Snowy, when hatched, is a very curious and naive Pokémon due to its young age, but it also started off as a bit shy around others, and even gave Ash its version of a cold shoulder when he tried to pet it by freezing him with its Powder Snow to keep everyone away from it. Snowy took an instant liking to Lillie, probably seeing her as a parental figure due to her taking good care of it as an egg. It also shows great bravery when trying to protect Lillie from Team Rocket. Snowy, at first, didn't want to play with the others, but eventually warmed up to them in the end. Yet, sometimes Snowy can be naughty by freezing objects and even Lillie into an ice statue to show its affection. Biography As an egg Snowy, as an egg, was found by Principal Oak near Mount Lanakila. It was compared to a regular Vulpix egg brought to Alola from the Kanto region by Ash Ketchum. Oak took care of the Kanto Vulpix egg, and left the Alolan Vulpix egg in care of Lillie and the other students. Lillie decided to take the egg home to try and get over her fear of touching Pokémon, and after a wild Salandit tried to eat the egg, she managed to face her fear and held the egg to protect it.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Ever since then Lillie has been taking good care of the egg and fearing for its safety.SM009: To Top a Totem!SM010: Trial and Tribulation! The egg was later watched by Professor Kukui who was telling it to hurry up and hatch so it could play with the other Pokémon.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Later, the egg was in Lillie's care while the others competed in the race. During the race, she began to notice that the egg starting to glow. Mallow proposed Lillie should enter the race with it, after it hatches. The next day, the egg started to hatch. To everyone's discovery, Lillie named the egg "Snowy" while she was taking care of it. The egg soon began to crack.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! As Vulpix The egg hatched into a white Alolan Vulpix. After the egg hatched, the egg that Ash brought from Kanto hatched into a red Vulpix. Alolan Vulpix, Snowy, became spooked when Ash tried to pet it and froze him and Rotom. Samson's Vulpix, however, helped Snowy become friends with the other Pokémon. Principal Oak told the students they could raise the Alolan Vulpix while he raised the Kanto Vulpix. Ash and everyone agreed that Lillie should be its trainer, since she took care of it the most and had a nickname for it. Professor Kukui gave a Poké Ball for Lillie to catch Snowy in, but she missed and hit Ash before hitting the ground. Out of curiosity, Snowy touched the button and went into the Poké Ball and jumped right in with everyone seeing that Snowy chose Lillie to be its trainer on its own. Lillie let Snowy come out of its Poké Ball, then she tried touching it. However, she was unable to do it, much to Snowy's sadness. After everyone left, Lillie decided to walk home, so she could bond with her first Pokémon. While walking Lillie told Snowy that she didn't know why she couldn't touch it or other Pokémon, but she told Snowy that she loved it and would change herself. Lillie took Snowy to a malasada donut shop to try some malasada donuts, which it liked a lot. While continuing to walk, the two were ambushed by Team Rocket, who wanted to steal Snowy. Due to Lillie's quick thinking and Snowy's Powder Snow, they were able to get away before hitting a dead end. Team Rocket caught up to them; Snowy did the best it could to protect Lillie but it got hit by James' Mareanie's Sludge Bomb as it went over the building. Lillie jumped to protect her Pokémon and held her Vulpix. Lucky for them Ash's Rowlet was able to catch them in time using its Leafage to save them. Landing safely with Mallow catching her and happy that her Pokémon was okay, Snowy froze Team Rocket with Powder Snow. Out of nowhere, Bewear showed up and took them away again. Ash and Mallow were happy Lillie could touch her own Pokémon which made both of them delighted. The following day, everyone was glad that Lillie could hold Snowy with no problem. Lillie told Snowy that the other Pokémon are its friends. Snowy greeted everyone by jumping with joy with the other Pokémon, then it jumped back to Lillie's arms. This encouraged Lillie to touch other Pokémon without fear one day.SM014: Getting to Know You! Snowy was seen playing happily in a bubble made by Popplio. Then Lillie tried to help Ash to distract Kiawe by telling Snowy to imagine it played with Rockruff a while ago.SM017: Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! Snowy helped Lillie and her classmates rescue Ash and Litten from an angry Palossand by freezing it with Powder Snow, while Ash's Pikachu and Lana's Popplio searched for its missing shovel. Snowy was unable to freeze it, but Lillie and her friends started blowing a wind. This helped Snowy, who managed to freeze Palossand. Yet, it soon grew exhausted, though Lillie hugged it gratefully.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Snowy was then seen playing with its Pokémon friends with Charjabug at the front. Hearing Gladion was in town, Lillie sought him out. She showed that she could touch Snowy; Gladion bluntly replied she should take care of it. Since Gladion didn't want to return to the mansion, he left Lillie and Snowy.SM027 Snowy played baseball, being on Kiawe's team as the Left Fielder. It was helped Lillie to catch the ball and it was praised by her, who was thankful.SM028 During camping, Snowy playfully froze the pot of curry that Lillie was cooking, which caused Litten, who was the one to light up the fire, became extremely outraged. Its energy was drained by Morelull. Near the end, it watched the evolution of the Morelull and the new flowers of a revived tree. SM029 Snowy was shown to sleep with Litten and eat the fruit the latter gave it. Ash even encouraged it to freeze a large rock at the sea, telling it that Lillie would be impressed with its skills. Back at the mansion, Lillie was surprised to see how Ash's Pokémon influenced the eating behavior of Snowy.SM030 Known moves Trivia *Snowy is the first Alolan Form Pokémon owned by a main character. *It is the fourth nicknamed Pokémon to be owned by a main character, the other three being Growlie, Caserin and Luverin. *Its English nickname is obviously named after the word "snowy". Its Japanese nickname comes from "shiro" (which means "white"), and "koron koron" (which means "to roll around"). *It is the only Pokémon where it was hatched as an egg and caught in a Poké Ball in two different episodes. Gallery Lillie Vulpix egg.png|As an egg Shiron licks itself.jpg|Snowy licking itself Lillie and Shiron.JPG|Snowy with its trainer, Lillie References Category:Ice-type anime Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:Alola Form Pokémon